


i can’t make you love me.

by seonhoe



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, no beta yet LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonhoe/pseuds/seonhoe
Summary: wherever there was daniel, there’d be you and seongwoo.





	i can’t make you love me.

you and kang daniel, the campus couple. they were known by all at their university due to their movie-like relationship. you agree—your relationship was like a movie.

you first met daniel on a cloudy winter day in front of the communications hall. he was waiting for his friend while you were waiting for your roommate. you were across each other, leaning against the building walls when the first snowflake of the year falls. he walks out onto the sidewalk and for some reason you were compelled to as well. you see him smile a bright, warm smile in this cold november weather.

“ah... it’s the first snow of the year.”

he hears your voice and smiles, “yeah. i can’t wait for the snow.”

your heart urges you to continue on the conversation, you want to get to know him better. you hold out your hand, “hey. i’m [REDACTED] what’s your name?”

he shakes your cold hand with his warm ones, “kang daniel. nice to meet you.”

you smile back at daniel and he brushes a snowflake out of your hair; he realizes what he’s done and blushes. before he can apologize for it you suddenly speak: “are you free—uh, i mean, like—do you wanna go for coffee?” 

daniel laughs and you can see his eyes crinkle; you think it’s absolutely endearing.

“of course. let me just uh—i have to text my hyung.”

you nod in understanding and realize you have to text your absence to your roommate as well. when you look up from your phone, you see daniel standing there as the snow begins to fall around him; the cold air is visible as he breathes and you feel yourself stop thinking. now that you think back to it, it was probably love at first sight. 

daniel looks over to you and smiles; you smile back and begin a conversation as the two of you walk to the coffee shop.

the coffee’s never tasted as good as it did on that day ever again.

you spend weeks talking, texting, laughing, and falling in love with the one and only kang daniel. he asks you out with a dumb snowman that you made fun of for a week straight. you’d never tell him but it was one of the most adorable confessions you’ve ever gotten.

you spend months together; the days pass by so quickly with him and every second is now spent loving him. you meet his cats, his mom, and his beloved best friend, ong seongwoo. you find yourself becoming friends with seongwoo as well; you grew to understand why daniel looked at seongwoo as if the older man held the world in his palms.

the three of you guys spend copious amounts of time together, laughing and having fun. it felt like a dream, to have a perfect boyfriend with a wonderful friend by your side as well. 

as the seasons passed, you guys remained together. in spring you’d try to nurse each other back to health after getting a common cold only to get sick yourself; you guys went to go see the cherry blossom bloom; you guys went to the han river. in the summer you guys went to the ocean; you traveled to hawaii together; you three played with fireworks. in the autumn you guys jumped in leaf piles; you guys went to lotte world and screamed your lungs out; you guys survived and studied through finals together. 

if there was daniel, there would always be you and seongwoo with him.

and as much as you loved seongwoo as a friend, you got jealous. daniel was always with seongwoo and it felt like daniel would choose seongwoo over you in a heartbeat. 

you wished,

you hoped,

you prayed that you were wrong; that your predictions were incorrect.

you weren’t. 

when winter came, the temperature started cooling along with your relationship. like the forecasters predicted, there would be a cold draft passing over. 

you noticed by the end of fall, seongwoo and daniel had spent more time together even if the three of you were together. it felt more like seongwoo and daniel with you following behind. 

you think back to the previous seasons; in the spring daniel called you over because seongwoo was sick. in the summer daniel invited seongwoo to hawaii before he invited you. in the fall daniel and seongwoo were the ones who studied together until the kind-hearted seongwoo invited you.

and you realize,

there’s only space for one person in daniel’s heart and it’ll always “seongwoo-hyung” for him.

on a cold winter day you meet up with daniel in the warm confines of his home. the minute you step in all you can see is daniel and seongwoo. you recognize seongwoo’s sweater messily strewn on the couch; there’s a photo of the two next to daniel’s family photos; a container of chow mein from seongwoo’s favorite restaurant is on the dining table. you wonder if you even managed to dip your toes into daniel’s heart or if it’s been filled with seongwoo since the start.

he invites you in but you stop at the door. 

“daniel, let’s break up.”

he stops in his tracks, he turns around and you see the downturned corners of his mouth.

“noona—why—“

“you know why—daniel, stop it—stop lying to yourself. i know you love him.”

a tear sheds from his eyes and your heart pangs. before you know it, tears are slowly dropping out of both of your eyes.

daniel falls to his knees and buries his face in his hands.

“i’m sorry noona—i’m so, so sorry. i’m horrible for doing this to you—using you—“

you shush him and decide to embrace his large body once more. he cries on your shoulder as you silently weep on his; your arms around his large shoulders that you know seongwoo likes so much. 

“it’s okay. i sincerely hope one day we can be friends—the three of us.”

you push him away and stand back up, heading for the door. 

you smile at him, “thank you daniel. it was fun.”

you leave that day with the memory of daniel crying in your mind and find yourself sobbing by the time you reach home.

it takes time to heal and for you it took months. you find remnants of daniel everywhere; the slippers that daniel wears lies next to your shoes; an extra pair of clothes lie in your room; one of his video games is installed onto your computer.

it took you months, but finally you were able to move on.

you smile thinking of the happy memories with daniel; you remember the heartbreak that came along with it. in the end, you think that it’s helped you grow; you think that the heartbreak was worth it in the end.

“3! 2! 1!”

yells are heard around you as you catch the bouquet in your hands.

“noona’s getting married! finally!” you look up and see them: daniel and seongwoo standing side by side in their black and white suits with new silver rings on their fingers. you smile at them and look towards your fiancé who smiles bashfully.

“well actually...” you flash the ring on your finger and daniel screams in excitement. like a normal person, seongwoo approaches you for a hug and wishes you well.

as you’re about to go to the refreshments table, seongwoo stops you.

“i don’t think i’ve apologized for what happened all those years ago.”

you smile at him, “it’s fine, you didn’t know. it wasn’t your fault. anyway, i’m happy now. thank you for loving daniel.”

he smiles back at you and goes back to his husband whilst you go back to your fiancé. you smile at him and he smiles back.

yeah, your relationship was like a movie. not a romantic comedy with a happy ending but a romance filled with tears and happiness. it wasn’t a happy ending for you with daniel but it was happy for you and daniel.

you personally think that the movie had a beautiful ending.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt @nielable !  
> ong’s pov coming soon.


End file.
